danganronpafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miaya Gekkogahara
Miaya Gekkogahara (月光ヶ原 美彩 Gekkōgahara Miaya) es un personaje que aparece en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Es miembro de la Fundación del Futuro, y la líder de la 7ª división. Su título es Ultimate Therapist (超高校級の「セラピスト」''chō kōkō kyū no "serapisuto", Super terapeuta de Preparatoria''). Es una de los creadores del Programa Neo World, junto con Chihiro Fujisaki y Yasuke Matsuda. Al comienzo, aparentemente ella era uno de los participantes del Juego de Asesinato Final, para que luego se revele que en realidad es un robot controlado por Monaca Towa y que la verdadera Miaya fue asesinada por Monaca. Apariencia Miaya es una joven de baja estatura, y cabello corto azulado, tiene los ojos turquesa y pestañas largas. Lleva un par de cascos grises con detalles amarillos, y una larga bufanda roja que oculta la parte inferior de su cara. Viste una chaqueta café claro, un chaleco negro, una blusa blanca y una falda negra. También usa calcetines negros y zapatos blancos. Similar a Monaca Towa, Miaya usa una silla de ruedas equipada con una pantalla de computadora moderna. Personalidad Miaya es una chica bastante misteriosa, todo lo que se sabe de ella es que es muy tímida, por lo que nunca habla verbalmente. Según Aoi Asahina, sólo habla por su computadora y se comunica con los demás utilizando a Usami. Destrezas y habilidades Súper Terapeuta Definitiva El título de Miaya durante su tiempo en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza fue el de la Terapeuta definitiva. Aunque nunca se mostró o declaró en la serie, el hecho de que ella era una de las creadoras del Programa Neo World demostró que su título no es sólo para mostrar. Historia Antes de la Tragedia Miaya era una estudiante de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, inscrita como Ultimate Therapist. No se sabe a qué clase pertenecía y si alcanzó o no a graduarse antes de los acontecimientos de La Tragedia. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Miaya es mencionada como uno de los creadores del Programa Neo World junto con el Ultimate Programmer y el Ultimate Neurologist. Sin embargo, sólo es mencionada por su título. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side:Future En algún punto en el tiempo, después de ser reclutada por Koichi Kizakura para la Fundación del Futuro, se convirtió en la líder de la 7ª División. Su responsabilidad como líder de la 7ª División, es la de supervisar la seguridad cibernética, así como la investigación de nuevas formas de combatir la desesperación. Miaya es una de los doce ejecutivos que asistieron al juicio de Makoto, y por lo tanto, se convirtió en una de los últimos jugadores en el "Juego Final de Asesinato Mutuo", fijado por Monokuma. Episodio 01 - Third Time's the Charm thumb Miaya estaba dentro del cuartel junto con los demás líderes de División de la Fundación del Futuro. Mientras todos discutían intensamente sobre el juicio de Makoto Naegi, Miaya permaneció en silencio incluso después de que Makoto llegara y fuera lastimado por Juzo Sakakura. Luego de que el juicio de Makoto fuera suspendido, Miaya permaneció dentro del cuartel. De repente, un atacante desconocido asaltó el edificio y bloqueó todas las salidas. Miaya fue puesta a dormir junto a los demás por un gas somnífero que fue lanzado dentro del cuartel. Al despertar, Miaya y los demás descubrieron que tenían brazaletes Monokuma en sus muñecas. Ella se percató de que Monokuma había sido resucitado una vez más y apareció en el monitor, anunciando que el Juego de Asesinato Final de la Fundación del Futuro había empezado, justo antes de que el cadáver de Chisa Yukizome cayera del techo junto a un candelabro. Episodio 02 - Hang the Witch Luego de que Monokuma explicara las reglas del juego y revelara que, similar al primer juego, están siendo grabados en vivo, Miaya empieza a teclear a gran velocidad y hace que Usami aparezca en su monitor para intentar deshacerse de Monokuma, sólo para ser hackeada y volver a tener la misma apariencia que tenía como Monomi. Poco después, Miaya es vista tecleando en su computadora mientras Juzo observa el cadáver de Chisa y Great Gozu lo cubre con su chaqueta. Miaya, a partir de ese entonces usa a Monomi para comunicarse con los demás, y menciona que no puede conectarse a internet ni usar su teléfono celular para comunicarse con el exterior, por lo que le tomará un tiempo volver a conectarse. Miaya usa a Monomi para tratar de pedir a sus compañeros que mantengan la calma después de la muerte de Daisaku Bandai, quien murió envenenado luego de romper la regla de no realizar su acción prohibida: ver a sus compañeros cometer actos de violencia. Además, sugiere a los demás revisar sus acciones prohibidas, sólo para que la mayoría se muestre en desacuerdo. Kyoko Kirigiri sugiere que podría haber alguien cuya acción prohibida sea revelar su acción prohibida en sí. Después de que Kyosuke Munakata sugiere a todos votar por quien creen que es el traidor del grupo (con el fin de hacer que todos voten por Makoto, quien protegió a los Restos de Desesperación), Kyoko lanza un extintor y con ayuda de Aoi y Great Gozu logran que Makoto escape. Miaya electrocuta a Juzo usando un par de cables que salen de su computadora para evitar que ataque a Great Gozu. thumb Cuando Aoi y Makoto son encontrados por Kyosuke, Miaya les indica por dónde ir mientras Great Gozu lucha contra Kyosuke. Los tres escapan y Miaya los encuentra después de que dejan a Kyosuke atrás. Aoi le pregunta en dónde ha estado y trata de tocarle afectivamente la cabeza, pero Miaya se niega. Miaya, Makoto, Great Gozu y Aoi permanecen en la misma habitación mientras esperan a que el tiempo límite de sus brazaletes se acabe y terminan dormidos. Episodio 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Después de que el "cadáver" de Aoi fuese descubierto, Miaya entra en pánico a través de Monomi, pensando en cómo pudo suceder algo así. Luego de que Aoi despertara, Miaya se aseguró de que Aoi no estuviese herida. Episodio 04 - Who is a liar Al final del episodio se revela que es un robot controlado por Monaca Towa, lo que la convierte supuestamente en la traidora, aunque algunos piensan que simplemente Monaca ha sustituido a la verdadera Miaya por ella. Episodio 05 - Dreams of Distant Days Miaya, quien fue reactivada por Monaca, salvó a Makoto y a Hina del alboroto que Seiko armó disparando misiles hacia ella y, efectivamente, noqueándola. Episode 06 - No Man is an Island Miaya (controlada por Monaca), al ver que Naegi empezaba a desesperarse, decidió darle ánimos para que este recuperara la esperanza, con el objetivo de que el juego continuara como siempre, con esto, los tres decidieron buscar la manera de contactar con alguien en el exterior para su ayuda, y esa persona fue Byakuya Togami, después de la video llamada con Byakuya , uno de los agentes de la Fundación Futuro le pregunto a Byakuya la razón del porque no menciono que la Gekkogahara que estaba con ellos era falsa, con ello mencionando que la verdadera Gekkogahara la habían encontrado muerta no hace mucho tiempo, y el porque fue dado que si se mencionaba que la verdadera estaba muerta, se desataría el pánico y no se sabría que pasaría con los participantes restantes. Relaciones Makoto Naegi Miaya fue una de las pocas personas de la Fundación Futuro en estar neutral al decidirse que Makoto debe suicidarse. Después de que Makoto es seleccionado como el atacante, Miaya lo ayuda a escapar, junto con Great Gozu y Aoi Asahina. Luego de que Miaya, a través de Usami, le revele a Makoto y a Aoi su acción prohibida y ellos hagan lo mismo, ella expresa que son "compañeros del alma" y los ayuda. Aoi Asahina Miaya y Aoi no estaban en buenas condiciones cuando interactuaron por primera vez, siendo que Aoi criticó la defensa de la Fundación del Futuro. Sin embargo, Aoi afirma que ella estaba preocupada por Miaya cuando ella se apartó. Después de estar encerradas en una habitación junto con Makoto y Great Gozu, Hina y Miaya se unen más, y esta última (a través de Usami) se "asusta" por la supuesta muerte de Asahina. Cuando Makoto, Aoi y Miaya salen de la habitación, Aoi está de acuerdo con Miaya cuando ella los llama "compañeros del alma", y tanto ella como Miaya ayudan a Makoto a llegar a la sala de control. Chihiro Fujisaki Un compañero colaborador en la creación del Programa Neo World. Yasuke Matsuda Un compañero colaborador en la creación del Programa Neo World. Curiosidades *Su nombre, Miaya (美彩), significa "color hermoso", mientras que su apellido, Gekkogahara (月光ヶ原), significa "prado de la luz de la luna". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 3 Categoría:Fundación del Futuro Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Asesinados